custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Shattered
The Shattered is a hooded entity of unknown origin, unbound to Time and Space. History Nothing is known of this being, other than that it resides in a realm as strange as Itself. It was also recorded having killed a Great Being by the name of Entilfe. It also attempted to abduct The Harvester, thought it managed to escape. Powers and Traits Many of Its abilities are similar to those of Psychokinesis: Shapeshifting, transmutation, telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, phasing through matter, creating illusions, and levitation. It can also warp reality in the area around It, altering the gravity and enviroment. Another ability It carries is that It can summon items creatures from Its domain. The Shattered also bears the Rahkshi Power of Shatterment, though to a much greater degree. Its scythe can take the form of any meele weapon, from a staff to a greatsword to a spear, ect. Due to Its ethereal-ish nature, It cannot truely be destroyed, seeing as that It's made of Nothing rather than matter or energy. Even if It were ripped apart into a billion piece, It would pull Itself back together. However, there are some drawbacks. It's vulnerable to energy-based attacks, though It can block them with energy shields. Another flaw is that The Shattered is incapable of vocal communication (due to the fact that It has no vocal cords). As such, it relies on telepathy to commuicate. Shapeshifting is also limited based on the number of molecules available. Fortunately, this isn't too much of a problem, as It can break down objects into individual particles. Finally, It naturally generates disruptions in Space and Time, something that it can't control. As long as It wears its cloak, this shouldn't occur. Removing the hood, however, will result in a mental blast arcoss the area, as well as cause (temporary) alternations to the environment. Those affected by it see static and white noise. The effects are even worse if one were to be starring at the face, sometimes driving the witness insane, or even resulting in the destruction of the victim's mind. While The Shattered is incapable of feeling most emotions (joy, love, sorrow, hatred, agnoy, fear, lust), It can feel things such as interest, irritation, boredom, disgust, and curiosity. For the most part, though, Its a cold, calculating Outer God-like being. It's also known for collecting artifacts and items of interest. Sometimes It even abducts living beings and places them in stasis, using them as trophies. It also has been known to be a recorder of sorts, collecting as many secerts as It can. It is also known to as a information broker, trading data in exchange for itens/people of interest or more data. Within Its mind is a library, where all of its research, secerts, data, and more are stored. It has many methods of collecting information, many of them relying on telepathy. This ranges from creating sleeper agents to simple interrorgation. Trivia *The Shattered was originally inspired by the coats used by Organization XIII in the'' Kingdom Hearts'' series. It was further influenced by the G-Man of the Half-Life series, the Slenderman creepypasta, Soundwave of Transformers Prime, and various deities of the Cthulhu Mythos. Its scythe's shapeshifting properties are inspired by Harvester, a scythe featured in the Darksiders franchise. *The Shattered is Ahpolki Inika's third Self-MOC. *The Shattered is also one of the few characters to wear some form of clothing. In Its case, it would be due to Its hooded black coat. *One of the cloak's effects is concealing the wearer's face in Darkness. The user can see through the hood, but anyone outside the suit can't see the wearer's face. *The Shattered is genderless, being reffered to as "It" with a capital I, rather than "he" or "she". Due to the shape of Its default form, many strangers believe it to be male. They're half right, actually. This being was once a male entity. What species It once belonged to is unknown. *Rumor has it that The Shattered is a Multiversal Singularity. As of yet, however, this has yet to be proven. *The Shattered once had a true name, but what it was is currently unknown. Some say it started with a "T", others a "C". Whatever Its name was, any record of it was most likely erased. *Possible themes: Attila Ats-Apologize From The Sentinel, Prometheus OST: Mystery of Substance, Red-Watch You Crawl.(Suggestions for a theme would be nice). Category:Entities Category:Self mocs Category:Characters Category:User:Ahpolki Inika